


T'es sûr que t'es pas un chacal ?

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme tout le monde, les loups-garous ne sont pas parfaits. Stiles va le découvrir à ses dépens. Réponse au Prompt d'Orange-Sanguine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'es sûr que t'es pas un chacal ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fois, c'est Orange-Sanguine qu'il faut pointer du doigt ! Le prompt vient d'elle, et est le suivant : "Le bisouw du matin d'un loup garou c'est pas aussi bon que l'on pourrait l'imaginer - Histoire d'haleine... Quelque chose de bien pourris et marrnat SVP"

Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski venaient de passer leur première nuit ensemble. Après des mois à tâtonner, ne sachant comment aller l'un vers l'autre et cherchant des excuses pour repousser le moment, c'était enfin arrivé. Bien sûr, ils pourraient remercier les membres de la meute. Car c'était surtout grâce à eux s'ils avaient enfin sauté le pas. Surtout Lydia. Ne jamais sous-estimer les efforts de la banshee quand elle avait un plan en tête. Ils les avaient plus ou moins piégés pour les obliger à se faire face, à s'avouer les non-dits.

Après quelques révélations, mettant petit à petit leurs cœurs à découvert, ils en étaient venu à s'embrasser. Lèvres contre lèvres, langues qui dansent ensemble, souffles qui se mélangent, mains qui se découvrent. C'était bon. Si bon. Définitivement trop bon pour ne pas aller encore plus loin. Après tout, ils avaient attendu bien assez longtemps.

Alors, ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient retiré chaque vêtement de l'autre, goûté presque chaque centimètre carré découvert, s'étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre. Ça leur avait semblé durer des heures avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux de sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par leurs efforts et les émotions.

Le matin, Stiles avait été le premier à se réveiller. Il était surexcité. Mais aussi – et surtout –, il était excité tout court. Ça avait été si bon la nuit passée, qu'il n'avait plus qu'une idée : recommencer. Maintenant.

Repoussant légèrement les couvertures, il s'aventura dessous pour se mettre en quête de déposer une myriade de baisers sur le torse offert. Il s'attarda quelque peu sur les boutons de chair brune, ayant découvert la veille que c'était un point très sensible du loup-garou. Puis, il remonta lentement vers la gorge, la mâchoire.

Derek s'était réveillé et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant pour l'inciter à venir l'embrasser.

Et ce fut la douche froide. L'infection. Le plus jeune se recula prestement pour le regarder, l'air plutôt gêné.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Euh… Derek… Comment dire ? T'es sûr que, en vrai, t'es pas plutôt un chacal-garou ?

— Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda le plus âgé, interloqué, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'autre.

— Eh bien… Parce que, sans vouloir te vexer… T'en as franchement l'haleine, le matin...

**Author's Note:**

> C'est super court, je sais, mais y a rien à rajouter, je pense XD


End file.
